


Cupboard Love

by mogwai_do



Series: Making the Most of It [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to take advantage of someone to prove that you're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Love

Alexa crossed the busy shop floor to her lover where he stood by one of the displays, book in hand and seemingly engrossed. Malls didn't feature frequently on their world tour, but Adam was good enough to indulge her occasional forays into rampant consumerism - not that she bought much, there was no point, but she liked to window shop. As long as they visited a few book stores on the way he was happy.

This time however, she had an ulterior motive for the mall trip and even for the book store. When they'd come in they'd split up; Adam was quite happy to browse for hours in a well-stocked store, but Alexa had a goal in mind. As soon as her lover was out of sight, she had headed with purpose for the slightly intimidating and very embarrassing section headed 'Relationships'. The sheer quantity and variety of books surprised her, but she was determined and after a couple of spectacularly bad starts she found one that struck the right balance - informative without being too technical. While she was sure her face was red the whole time from the pictures, she eventually left the small nook satisfied that she had accomplished the first part of her plan. Now all she had to do was find Adam and the courage to carry through with it.

She paused at the foot of the staircase and watched her oblivious lover. Adam was dressed comfortably and reasonably respectably for a change; a casual shirt and black slacks instead of his usual ratty sweater and jeans. The dark head was bent over a book, long fingers skimming the page and she felt her face flush slightly at the remembrance of the touch of those elegant hands. It was probably his third or fourth book since they'd arrived and she wouldn't have been at all surprised if he'd read them all cover to cover. He looked up as she approached and smiled, putting the book aside without a second thought. "Ready to go?"

Alexa smiled in return and did a quick mental review of her research, "Sure." She threaded her arm through his - it was an old-fashioned gesture, but she liked it. Adam began telling her of his plans for the rest of the day, but she mostly just listened to the cadence of his voice as he described a park on the way back to the hotel and the possibility of a sunset picnic if the weather stayed fine. The elegant hands were animated as he spoke, but careful not to dislodge her. This was why - why she loved him, why she had agreed to travel the world with him, and why she now plotted against him. He'd fallen quiet and they walked in companionable silence for a while, a bubble of peace and contentment in the busy mall.

Alexa looked up, watching Adam's face in profile, and saw the soft smile he wore when he was content; it was a nice smile that lit his eyes, making them seem more green. It made her feel warm inside, but what she wanted to see now was that slightly wicked gleam her lover got sometimes. It intrigued her more than anything else; it never lingered long and it was usually in response to his rather warped sense of humour getting the better of him. For all the time they had spent together she still had no real proof of it, but she suspected that Adam had a real wicked streak in him.

She wondered too about his motives sometimes because it was just so hard to believe this could be the almost mythical love she’d once dreamed of. He could hardly be in it for the sex, but sometimes she wondered if he thought she was. She knew she wasn't experienced and she couldn't help but feel that as easy as Adam was about whatever they chose to do in bed, she should maybe be a little more adventurous. Sometimes his single-minded attention and piercing observation could be a bit much, but he'd never pushed her into something she didn’t want to do, even when he'd known he could talk her into just about anything. Conversely, something told her that she could push a long way in her demands before he would balk. That was what her research expedition had been about - she wanted to balance out their fledgling relationship a little and to do that she needed to know what sort of pushes were possible and... she wanted to surprise him for a change.

Her courage rising as high as she thought it would go, Alexa took sudden charge of their direction, steering them towards a small storage closet she'd just seen a janitor leave. Adam had been dragged in the direction of sudden interests before so it was only when she opened the door and dragged them both inside that he thought to comment. Alexa smiled and pressed her fingers over his lips, hushing him, as she closed the door firmly behind them.

In the dim light filtering through the small window above the door, she could see the surprised glitter in his eyes. She smiled sweetly, thereby confirming her scheming. Pressing close up against his long body, she replaced fingertips with lips - a slow, deep kiss that she withdrew every time he tried to return it. When she broke for breath she could feel his chest heaving against her own. His hands were on her hips and there was a decidedly un-Adam like gleam in his eyes. An excellent start.

Slowly, she pulled his hands from her hips and smiled, seductively, she hoped. "Don't speak and don't touch."

Adam raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced, placing his hands deliberately against the wall behind him. Part of her was grateful Adam was going along with it so easily because she had no idea how she would have persuaded him otherwise. The rest of her was mostly terrified by the prospect of what she was about to do. Alexa pressed close again and could feel the corresponding stirring of interest below his belt. She kissed him quick and hard, stalling a bit for time, but it was rather nice to take advantage of Adam like that. She kept kissing him as her hands slipped beneath his jacket and untucked his shirt, enjoying the feel of warm, smooth skin and strong muscle as he shifted slightly, his interest in the proceedings growing proportionately. She wasn't one hundred percent sure of what she was about to do, but years spent pretending everything was fine meant she could fake confidence with the best of them - and if she didn't always manage to convince Adam, then at least he was nice enough not to mention it.

Slowly, she worked her way along his jaw, kissing until she reached his ear, which she nipped playfully. "I want you, Adam," she murmured softly, "and I'm going to have you."

Apparently having taken her instructions to heart, Adam nodded silently and she pressed a quick kiss to his neck in reward. Then, since it was as good a place as any to start, she explored the pale skin of his throat a little more as she began to work on his belt. Every so often her hands would curve around the narrow hips to take a handful of the ass he didn't show off nearly as much as she secretly wished he would. Adam's hips bucked as she wormed her hand into his boxer shorts and curled her fingers around his cock, but he restrained himself from more.

Alexa licked the hollow of his throat and he tipped his head back with a low sigh. She loved how sensitive Adam's neck was, guaranteed a reaction every time and the quickest way she knew to get him to rise to the occasion. This time was no exception as she found her hand rather fuller than it had been. Grinning against his skin, she bit lightly at his collarbone and then sank gracefully to her knees, sliding his pants and boxers down just far enough. She sensed more than heard Adam's pause as if he would speak, but then thought better of it. She'd had this fantasy before, but in it she'd always been the willing 'victim' - it felt good in a wicked sort of way to be the one doing it to Adam.

Her hands rested easily at his hips, holding the fabric open, and she raised her head, contriving to look up through her lashes and enjoying the look of surprised arousal darkening his eyes. Waiting until the anticipation reflected in his eyes, Alexa slowly opened her mouth and licked a long, slow stripe up the underside of Adam's cock. Watching Adam catch his breath and bite his lip was oddly satisfying, as if he'd never really believed she'd do it. Relishing her newfound power, Alexa kissed the tip of his cock, tasting the first beads of pre-come, letting her lips slide just enough to cover the head. Carefully she worked her tongue around the slick tip, making sure no part was missed. Beneath her hands she felt the first tremor in Adam's thighs as she drew off and slowly brushed her closed lips over the sensitive head before parting them only slightly and dragging them down the length of Adam's cock.

She moved one hand and gently grasped the base of his cock, holding it steady as she placed a string of tiny kiss-bites up its length, just hard enough that he could feel her teeth. A second tremor shuddered through him as she reached the head again and lollipop-licked the escaping fluid.

Sure that she had his complete and undivided attention, Alexa began to take Adam into her mouth as slowly as she could. It was surprisingly difficult to keep it slow and draw out the anticipation; it was a tease as much for her as for him and she could feel the desire building between her own legs. She felt his cock nudge the back of her throat and swallowed against it reflexively, feeling Adam shudder in response to the sensation. Shifting her grip, she wrapped her hand around the part of his cock she couldn't take in and squeezed as she swallowed again. It was almost instinctive then to begin the rhythm she had learned he liked best, moving hand and mouth in sync, sucking and swallowing, eating him up and only making herself hungrier.

Adam was shifting beneath her, not much, but she could feel the muscles flexing and tensing as he fought the urge to thrust - she'd never mastered the art of riding it out. Judging that he was fairly involved, she began to move her right hand, sliding it from his hip down to cup his balls, feeling the weight of them in her palm and hearing the low, breathy exhale it caused. She sucked hard for a moment, brushing her thumb over and around the sensitive sac, and then drew back smoothly. Her lips felt swollen, so full of blood she could almost feel them pulse in time with the grasping channel at her core. Her mouth was empty and her words felt thick and hoarse. "Don't come yet," she ordered and her breath over the spit-slick flesh made it twitch and dance.

It felt so wrong to look up at Adam then, but it was so very good to see his flushed face and bitten lips, wide dark eyes and sweat-spiked hair. One long-fingered hand was still pressed flat against the wall as if to hold it back; the other slowly dropped from his face where it had been the last line of his failing control, preventing him from making the sounds she had foolishly denied wanting to hear. He nodded jerkily in response to her almost-forgotten instruction and Alexa blinked, feeling the sweat matting her lashes, not realising till now how hot the small space had become.

Recollecting herself, she bent again to her self-appointed task; she wasn't entirely sure of her success, but right now she felt she could dare anything. With a languid lick to the weeping tip, Alexa wrapped her lips around her lover's length again, resuming the rhythm that had been so briefly interrupted. It didn't take long for it to seem as if they had never paused, lost in a haze of sweat and musk and desire. Alexa had never so highly valued her manual dexterity as now when she began to fondle the tight sac. A wicked impulse made her change the angle of her mouth until she made wet, slurping noises with every descent. She felt the chuckle shaking her lover and smiled around her mouthful; getting a genuine laugh from Adam was surprisingly difficult sometimes. Her hands were wet with spit and pre-come as she slid her right hand further back into the small, hot space between Adam's legs until his balls rested on her inner wrist and her fingertips brushed the tiny pucker that tensed and relaxed with each almost-thrust of Adam's hips. It felt like this was the biggest risk she'd ever taken, but she trusted Adam enough that even if she'd got it horribly wrong she knew he wouldn't abandon her. On the next swallow, when she felt the restrained thrust and subsequent relaxation, Alexa slid her fingertip past the tight muscle.

Even through the pounding of the blood in her ears, she heard Adam's surprised hiss and froze - his cock in her mouth, her left hand wrapped tightly around the base, and a finger of the other hand buried inside him up to the first knuckle.

"Don't stop, 'Lex, please don't stop." Adam's voice was cracked and needy and it trickled like fire down her spine to pool at her core and burn up anything resembling coherence. She pulled back, feeling hot and dirty and not at all like herself.

"You spoke." She saw Adam's eyes widen in almost comical alarm and had to fight not to laugh out loud as she took his cock back into her mouth, waiting again for that pulse to press her finger deeper. Adam shifted slightly, widening his stance, giving her more room to move and Alexa felt her whole body pulse before she sucked _hard_ , hearing a smothered moan. Adam was hot inside and snug, but she'd sort of expected that; she hadn't expected for it to feel quite so intimate and not dirty at all.

Cautiously she included her right hand in the rhythm that seemed almost to be the whole of their world, pressing and withdrawing carefully at first and then with increasing vigour when Adam made not the slightest complaint. After a few more moments she drew back and began to mouth Adam's wet cock, teeth grazing as lightly as she could and relishing the shudders it created. Alexa concentrated on her right hand, pressing her finger in as deep as she could, trying to find the tiny nub she'd read about.

On the verge of giving up, she began to withdraw and redouble the efforts of her mouth, when she felt the edge of her fingernail brush against something that made Adam choke on his breath and his hips buck hard. His cock smeared across her cheek and she was glad she hadn't actually had it in her mouth at the time, knowing she would have choked and brought an unfortunate end to their activities. She glanced up to see Adam with his hand over his mouth, satisfied that she'd found what she was looking for, Alexa met Adam's eyes and grinned as she pressed in with her finger again and watched his head hit the wall behind him with a not-very-gentle thump. She did it again a little harder this time and watched as he tried to stuff his hand into his mouth in an attempt to keep silent. With some amusement she watched his free hand creep from the wall to his side and then begin to slide down his stomach towards his cock. Alexa squeezed the base of his cock, just hard enough to warn, and Adam's wandering hand froze.

Really he was being so good, it felt rather mean to keep dragging it out when he so obviously needed to come. Not able to maintain her aloofness any longer she kissed the tip of his cock lovingly. "Soon," she whispered, though she doubted he registered it as anything more than her breath on his over-sensitive flesh. She didn't wait for confirmation, but steadily took him back into her mouth and began to quickly build a new rhythm with hands and mouth and finger. She let the tempo increase in time with the pulse pounding in her ears and between her legs. Faster and faster, she let her hands get a bit rougher, let her teeth scrape just a little. She could feel the tension in Adam's body, straining muscles beneath sweat-slick skin as he fought to hold still. His cock kept nudging at the back of her throat, making her want to either swallow or gag, but the sensation was practically commonplace now. So it was a shock when she swallowed against it again and Adam slipped deeper to the sound of a flesh-muffled moan. Almost disbelieving Alexa let go with her left hand, pressed in with her right, and Adam's cock slid easily into her throat again. Left hand free now, she slid it up the rippled muscle of Adam's abdomen until her fingers hit and tangled with his and he grabbed a tight hold. She squeezed back in encouragement and willed him to understand. Another firm press with her finger and he did - permission granted.

One, two, three hard pushes timed to the press of her fingers as she swallowed and Adam's sharp cry was smothered as he pulsed out down her throat. Alexa took as much as she could before pulling back sharply, coughing and spluttering. Adam's hand was on his cock, milking the last of his climax and stopping it from striping her as she knelt at his feet. Alexa got her breath back with only a few hiccups, her eyes watering slightly, and looked up ruefully to see Adam licking his hand clean, eyes glittering darkly with equal parts satisfaction and invitation.

"That was... different," Adam's voice was rich and dark and Alexa shivered, feeling the clamminess of her clothes against over-sensitive skin. Adam reached a hand down to her and she took it; with legs half-asleep she struggled to her feet. He tugged her close so she could feel the length of his body hot against hers. Adam's mouth descended quick and hard, stealing her breath with expert ease. She tasted come and copper and felt her body throb with the thought that she'd made him come so hard he'd drawn blood, but there were only red marks on his hand so maybe he'd only bitten his lip instead. Caught up in the thought, she didn't realise his hand had moved until she felt it press intimately against her and her whole body shuddered in response.

Adam's breath was hot by her ear, "All's fair in love and war, my dear. You'd do well to remember that." Alexa shivered again at the dark voice and the slow trail of his tongue over her cheek, cleaning away the sticky trail. Clever fingers circled and pressed once more, making her gasp, and then left her bereft as Adam straightened and began the probably hopeless task of making himself presentable again. Voice remarkably cool despite the banked heat in his eyes, he spoke, "Let's finish the shopping, 'Lex."

Fully expecting, _wanting_ , him to suggest heading straight back to their hotel Alexa felt her face fall. Adam's smile was warmth and wickedness when he took pity on her, "I need to get a few things for tonight." The promise-filled words made her heart clench in anticipation and Alexa let herself be tidied up without a murmur of complaint. Nope, she wasn’t just in it for the sex, but really, she could forgive them for thinking so - as incentives went it was a damn good one and it had just promised to get even better.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still inordinately proud of this as, IMO, (in)decent het porn.


End file.
